


Almendras

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Realmente es fluff por el bien del fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: "Se sentía en paz, la presencia de Kamukura siempre le trasmitía paz. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, agudizando todos los demás sentidos, principalmente el tacto. El sonido del agua cayendo, lo tibia que se sentía al mojar su cabello, también pudo oler... Almendras."
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237
Kudos: 1





	Almendras

La curiosidad era una cualidad que a Komaeda se le daba muy bien, incluso si a veces no le favorecía mucho. Es decir, ¿de qué servía ser curioso si Kamukura iba a descubrir todas sus ocurrencias? A esas alturas de su relación, ya ni le importaba que el moreno se enterase. Es más, ansiaba saber su tan usual aburrida expresión al ver que...

—Komaeda, ¿qué haces?

Era hasta incluso gracioso como él, quien siempre sabía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hiciera esa pregunta. Como si a pesar de haber leído la predecible mente de Komaeda le hiciese falta formular aquella pregunta, porque, quizás, así de sentía más humano.

—¿Yo? No hay nada que una persona como yo haga y sea interesante para ti, Kamukura-kun —le sonrió, ignorando por un instante que el chico de larga cabellera estaba cruzado de brazos, seguramente esperando una respuesta mucho más clara. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿estaban en un lugar como para tener una discusión como esa?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Husmeas otra vez entre mis cosas? —Fue directo al grano, voz tan seria y filosa como siempre.

Sin embargo, Komaeda no se vio para nada intimidado e incluso soltó una leve carcajada.

—Husmear no es una palabra linda, Kamukura-kun.

Aquello era justo lo que estaba haciendo, pero amaba llevarle la contra al moreno. Lo conocía demasiado bien, era su novio después de todo. Pero, aun así, todavía existían ciertos puntos que Komaeda no lograba descifrar.

Si él había decidido quedarse con Kamukura, era por su misterio y frialdad que le parecían de lo más extraños pero, a la vez, cualidades llenas de esperanza. No podía cansarse de él, siempre lograría sorprenderlo con su gran sabiduría y los desafíos de ese estilo eran sus favoritos. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender cómo alguien como Kamukura lograba quedarse a su lado también, jamás habría pensado que el sentimiento pudiera ser mutuo. ¿Acaso no era él alguien aburrido y desagradable como persona? ¿Cómo entonces Kamukura seguía estando a su lado? Aquel era uno de los tantos desafíos sin resolver.

Y hablando de eso...

—Simplemente... Sentí curiosidad.

—Siempre tienes curiosidad.

Cuando el albino escuchó a su novio suspirar, pudo jurar que su corazón se había detenido por un momento.

—Puede ser —admitió.

¿Se había sonrojado? A esas alturas de la relación... ¿Realmente era necesario? La situación se había vuelto algo incómoda. Después de todo, de todos los maravillosos lugares en los que podían estar, se encontraban en el baño. Bueno, era culpa de la curiosidad de Komaeda al final. Tomó el objeto de su intriga ente sus manos, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Era mejor pensar antes que actuar, más aún cuando se trataba de Kamukura.

—Quería saber... ¿Sabes? ¡Tu cabello huele bien! —Esta vez, los nervios no le dejaron pensar mucho, la pequeña confesión surgió sola.

Kamukura levantó una ceja, ¿acaso había logrado confundirlo? No era su intención en lo absoluto, su mente era un enorme caos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió el moreno, probablemente sabiendo la respuesta. Dirigió su fría mirada hacia el objeto que Komaeda tenía entre manos: su champú.

—Quizás es esto lo que logra que tenga tan lindo aroma, ¿acaso es tu secreto, Kamukura-kun?

—Si quieres utilizarlo también, solo tienes que pedirlo. No es necesario tanto rodeo.

Komaeda pestañó varias veces. No estaba confundido, más bien no esperaba la respuesta tajante por parte del otro. Era de esperarse, debía admitir, pero jamás había tenido la intención de que reaccionara así.

—Oh, bueno... ¡Me encantaría usarlo! Aunque no creo que pueda lucirlo de la misma manera que tú —Komaeda rio por lo bajo, algo avergonzado nuevamente.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacerlo —respondió Kamukura, y el albino sintió el calor subir nuevamente a sus mejillas.

Se había quedado sin palabras, la mente nublada en la vergüenza que la seriedad y decisión que Kamukura demostraba al responderle. Pronto se sentía como si estuviera en un salón de belleza, era un honor que las manos de Kamukura estuvieran sobre su cuero cabelludo, dedos entrelazándose entre los mojados bucles albinos que formaban parte de su revoltosa cabellera.

Se sentía en paz, la presencia de Kamukura siempre le trasmitía paz. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, agudizando todos los demás sentidos, principalmente el tacto. El sonido del agua cayendo, lo tibia que se sentía al mojar su cabello, también pudo oler... Almendras.

—Es un champú con aroma a almendras, ¿verdad? —dijo Komaeda, bastante seguro.

—Así es.

—¿Te gustan las almendras?

—No me disgustan.

—¿Te parece una buena elección de champú, entonces?

—¿A ti te lo parece?

—Pues... —Komaeda dudó un poco, las conversaciones con Kamukura no solían ser tan fluidas, estaba sorprendido por aquello. No dejaba de sentirse avergonzado por las palabras que anteriormente había mencionado, pero debía volverlas a decir—. Ya lo he dicho, me gusta mucho.

—Entonces sí es una buena elección.

* * *

Luego de peinar el cabello de Komaeda, él extrañado de los pocos tirones que fueron necesarios, Kamukura prosiguió a secarlo. En menos de media hora, el cambio se hizo notar.

Odiaba mirarse en el espejo, le costaba que la vista fuera de su agrado. Sin embargo, por primera vez pudo dejarlo pasar un poco. Su cabello era esponjoso como el de una oveja, y sus bucles rebotaban como inofensivos resortes ante el más mínimo tacto. Alborotaba su cabello, cayéndole a la cara, el aroma a almendras se sentía con facilidad. Era el aroma de Kamukura, su amado, no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviera en el paraíso.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y tuvo que detener sus locas fantasías. Se volteó para ver a Kamukura en la puerta del baño, observándolo detenidamente.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que el moreno habló, este desvió la vista hacia un costado y Komaeda podía jurar que por medio segundo se había mordido los labios.

—Te ves deslumbrante —dijo.

Komaeda sonrió, una diminuta carcajada cargada de felicidad salió de su boca. Volvió la vista al espejo, ya no odiando la figura que este le estaba devolviendo. Con Kamukura viéndolo de una manera tan linda, se le hacía complicado no quererse al menos un poco.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, qué esperanzador era sentirse bien con uno mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo simple y fluff, que no diera muchas vueltas jaja. Tenía un pequeño fragmento de este misterio dando vueltas desde 2017 así que 800 palabras después puedo decir que está terminado!
> 
> El KamuKoma también puede ser full soft! (?


End file.
